The adventures of Harry Potter-Black
by harryfan160889
Summary: This story is based on my own challenge. Harry is nearly 3 years older than in cannon. His adventures, pranks ets with the twins. Pairings yet to be decided. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on my own challenge. Thanks a lot to My-Rebel-Within for beta-ing this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

**October 1, 1977**

Lord James Charlus Potter was the proudest man on earth at that moment as his wife Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans had just given birth to a beautiful little boy. This little boy, Harry James Potter, with the trademark Potter hair looked every bit like his father as a baby. It could be said he was an exact replica. Harry James Potter was a surprise albeit a pleasant one to the Potters, who had decided that they wanted to wait for another year before having a baby. Although they had used contraceptive spells, Lily had become pregnant within a month into their marriage.

James and Lily Potter were indeed very proud parents surrounded by James' mother and Lily's Parents Dorea Potter nee Black, Rose Evans and David Evans; As well as, James' closest friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, his God-brother Frank Longbottom, and Frank's wife Alice were in attendance. The moment each held little Harry Potter they fell in love with him, except for one Peter Pettigrew.

"He is going to be a charmer like his old man!" James exclaimed unable to stop smiling.

"Hopefully not as big-headed." Lily said smirking at her husband, who was so lost by looking into his son's eyes, did not even hear the comment to make a protest.

"Sirius, you will be Harry's Godfather, right?" James asked his best friend.

Sirius looked terrified for a moment and asked, "But what if I am a terrible godfather?"

James and Lily laughed at him and assured him that he would do great. After this talk he looked determined, he readily agreed to be Harry's Godfather.

Alice was asked to be Harry's Godmother and Frank was asked to be his secondary Godfather in case anything happened to Sirius too, which both of them agreed. Remus understood that he could not be the secondary Godfather due to his furry-little problem, but he resolved to be the best uncle to the little guy. Peter, on the other hand, resented the fact that he was not asked to be the Godfather of the boy.

**March 15, 1978**

James, Lily and little Harry Potter were in waiting room along with their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were waiting to visit their friend and brother Sirius Black who was injured in a death-eater attack. When they were given permission, James rushed to his brother's (in all but blood) side. However, he stopped from hugging Sirius keeping in mind that Sirius was injured.

Sirius sat on the 's bed looking cheerful, but James and Lily could tell their friend was upset about something and he did not want anyone to know. Although Lily had initially disliked James and Sirius during the first five years of their Hogwarts years, she had come around to like James during their sixth year. While she was dating James, she got to know Sirius who became a brother to her. After Harry was born, it was rare not to see Sirius around at the Potter Manor except for when James and Sirius were called in for work due to the death-eater attacks, as they were Aurors.

Once the Healers cleared Sirius to go home, he was immediately guided to the Potter Manor. After Remus and Peter had left and Harry was put to bed, James and Lily confronted their friend concerned as Sirius had started to become moody.

"Padfoot, what is the matter? Why are you so upset? Do not think for a moment that we are fooled by your cheerful face! Your eyes say otherwise." Lily said when she saw Sirius was about to interrupt her.

Seeing James and Lily's concerned face, he sighed.

"Bellatrix cursed me with some dark curse which has made me completely sterile. I can never have a child, James. All because the bitch is angry that my grandfather refused to disown me and officially made me the Heir of the Black family. What am I going to do Prongs? I cannot marry now; it would be unfair to any girl as they would be looking forward to having a child. I would never have the joy or pride of being a parent. I was just starting to realize the joy a child would bring and now I could never have my own!" Sirius said becoming hysterical in the end. Lily pulled Sirius into a gentle hug silently as James joined in. Both the Potters knew meaningless words were not what Sirius needed. After sometime, they gave him a Dreamless Sleeping Draught and went to bed.

**A week later...**

"Prongs, Lils, can I talk to you guys?" Sirius asked as he came down to the kitchen. He had a determined look which James knew too well. Both of them just nodded their heads and motioned for him to continue.

"Will you let me blood-adopt Harry? I can never have a child of my own and I love the little guy as my own. I don't want to take your place, but just... Bellatrix cursed me knowing I would die without an Heir which would make the entire Black Fortune hers, since Regulus died just 5 months back. If I blood-adopt Harry, he would be the Heir to the Blacks in case anything happens to me and Bella would never get her hands on the Black fortune. Please?" Sirius asked not looking up at his friends faces scared that they would be angry with him for even suggesting such a thing.

James and Lily looked at each other before smiling and hugging Sirius, giving him permission for the blood-adoption. It had been on their will that if anything happened to them, Sirius could blood-adopt Harry.

The preparations for the blood-adoption were ready within the next two days and Harry was blood-adopted by Sirius with few people like James' Godmother Minerva McGonagall, Dorea Potter, The Evans', Remus, Peter and few others from the Order of the Phoenix as witnesses. Harry James Potter became Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, Harry Potter-Black for short. Uncle Pa'foo became Paddy as a mixture of Papa and Daddy, also a shortened form of Padfoot. Paddy was the name James had suggested. When Sirius protested telling that he could never take over James' place, James reminded him that he was the one who suggested the name in the first place and that Sirius was also Harry's Father.

**30 July 1980**

Three year old Harry was led by his parents to 's again. This time it was to welcome his new god-brother to the world. Harry looked like a miniature James, but he had his mother's Almond shaped emerald green eyes. Harry also developed a mischievous streak. While it made James and Sirius proud fathers, Lily was resigned. Little Harry's parents always told him their own school-days experiences as bed-time stories. Harry, as mischievous as he may be, had also inherited his mother's kind-heartedness.

James and Lily were asked to be little Neville Franklin Longbottom's godparents to which they agreed. Harry was happy to play with his little god-brother and immediately took up the mantle of big-brother and was protective over Neville. When both the Potters and the Longbottoms were asked to go for an Order meeting, Harry and Neville would be left with either Augusta Longbottom or Dorea Potter. The older Evans' were killed in a car crash a year ago, when they were on their way to meet their older daughter Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

Harry proved to be both protective and powerful. When little Neville was held upside down by his great-uncle Algie, who was visiting Augusta, and dropped him accidentally, Harry's magic halted Neville and slowly floated the eight month old crying boy to Harry. When Augusta came upon the scene, her shouts at Algie were greater than any howler.

Harry proceeded to calm the little boy and glared at Algie anytime he so much as looked their way. When Algie tried to come near and Neville started to cry, Algie found himself frozen in place unable to move anywhere and Augusta half-hearted tries to release him did not work. Only after the Potters and Longbottoms returned from the Order meeting, ten minutes after that incident, and calmed Harry enough to release the man was he able to move again.

**October 31, 1981**

James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding with little Harry almost three months ago with Sirius as their secret-keeper due to a prophecy given to Albus Dumbledore. As Sirius was also living with the Potters, there was no danger to him. Unfortunately, a week before the fateful day, while Sirius went shopping for groceries and other necessities, he was captured by the death-eaters and tortured for information on where the Potters were hiding. Sirius was almost driven to the point of insanity, but the Death-Eaters decided to stop and continue interrogating him the next day.

Fortunately, John Crabbe was the night time guard opened the cell to taunt Sirius, who turned into his animagus form which looked remarkably like a Grim just before the man came into the room. On seeing the Grim, he fainted, while Sirius made his escape under the cover of Darkness and returned home, very weak and bloodied. James and Lily immediately cleaned him up and made him rest. The next day he suggested that they change the secret keeper to Peter as he would be the least likely choice. He explained how he might have given in if they had continued to torture him and that if he was not the secret keeper, even if the Death-Eaters captured him again and tortured him for information he would not be able to give it. The Potters were finally convinced and changed the secret-keeper to Peter without informing anybody two days before the fateful day.

Unfortunately for them, they had not anticipated the attack, and were unable to escape. Sirius had gone to meet Peter to see if he was fine and if he needed anything. Voldemort deciding that he wanted to kill the Potters himself went to Godric's Hollow with the information Peter Pettigrew had given him. He killed James who had dueled him to try and stall him to give Lily the chance to escape with Harry. Voldemort, who had not wanted any of them to escape, had put up an anti-apparition ward himself before revealing himself.

**Meanwhile, upstairs...**

Lily took Harry to his room when she discovered she could not apparate and they had not been connected to the floo. Lily closed the bedroom door and warded it knowing it was not going to be much help, but still bought her time to talk to Harry.

"My beautiful little boy, always remember that I love you. I can only hope that you survive this night. On the chance somebody gets here and is able to rescue you, look after Paddy. Daddy and I will always love you and we will watch over you. There are a few letters for you, Paddy, Uncle Moony in your trust vault. Just remember to live your life to the fullest, prank a lot, stay happy. I love you." Lily said hugging Harry with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mummy!" Harry said not understanding fully what was happening but just that his mother was sad, and it was at that time that the wards flickered and died down making Lily put Harry behind her back.

Voldemort entered the room and asked Lily to step aside, that he was only there for Harry and that she need not die as his faithful follower had asked for her life. Lily, being the brave, spit-fire red head, looked Voldemort right in the eyes before she spit on him telling him that she would rather die for her baby, than live without him.

Voldemort killed Lily immediately and turned his wand on Harry Potter who stared back with intelligent emerald eyes. He wondered why his mama was not waking up, and wondered where his Daddy and Paddy were. When Voldemort uttered the two words of the killing curse, a green light sped towards Harry and engulfed him for a moment. This made Voldemort confused, but immediately the green light was turned to golden and was reflected back towards Voldemort who was frozen and was unable to move out of the way of the Golden light which destroyed his body. Voldemort fled as barely a spirit while Harry James Sirius Potter-Black had a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favouriting or following this story. Millions of thanks to My-Rebel-Within for being a wonderful beta :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Sirius Black:**

Sirius Black was a handsome young man, who was also known as Padfoot to his friends and Paddy to his little boy. Sirius was very grateful to Lily and James for the little boy. When he was cursed by his cousin Bellatrix three years ago to make him sterile, James and Lily had agreed to him blood-adopting his little godson Harry. This made Harry Heir to both Potter and Black fortunes. Since then Harry was taught to call him Paddy. Harry's fourth birthday was just a month ago, but it was only a small celebration with Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice and their one year old son Neville who adored Harry as a big brother. During the past three years they had lost a lot of people close to them like James' mother Dorea, the Prewitt brothers, McKinnons, Edgar Bones and his wife to the Death eater attacks.

James, Lily and Harry had gone into hiding with Sirius himself as the Secret Keeper as soon as Dumbledore had told them about a prophecy regarding Harry. Unfortunately, Sirius was captured and tortured, but he had escaped and convinced the Potters to change the Secret Keeper from himself to Peter Pettigrew who would be the least likely choice. Peter had gone into hiding after the Fidelius charm was re-cast to transfer the secret form Sirius to Peter, so Sirius was right now on his way to see if his friend needed anything. When he reached Peter's apartment, Peter was not there and there was no sign of him being forcefully removed. Sirius waited for about three hours before he got restless and decided to come back later in the week.

When Sirius arrived back at Godric's Hollow and saw the ruins of the Potter Cottage, he realized that Peter had betrayed them. He went inside the destroyed house, tears blurring his eyes as he saw the prone form of his best friend/brother with his glasses askew. He knelt down and checked for the pulse and finding none. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he heard a distant whimper from upstairs and rushed to Harry's room hoping that Lily and Harry were able to escape or had somehow survived.

As he entered Harry's room, he found a black robe and a wand. While Lily was a little away from the door, Harry was sitting up and holding his forehead whimpering. Sirius immediately rushed to Harry and checked to see what happened when he saw the bleeding cut on his forehead. He checked Lily's pulse, but knew that the worst had happened, before taking Harry down to the bathroom where Lily kept a few medical supplies in case Sirius or James had minor injuries during work, and applied the wound healing potion on the cut and bandaged it.

"Harry, Pup, Can you tell me what happened?" Sirius asked soothingly.

"Bwack man wid red eyes. Daddy told I and mummy to run. I and mummy go to my room. Then Bwack man wid red eyes come to my room, point his wand at mummy. Green light. Mummy not wake up. Bwack man point his wand at me. Green light, making my head owie, and green light back at the Bwack man and Bwack man go poof." Harry said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Pup, Don't cry, Paddy is here. I love you." Sirius said rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, while he himself had tears running down his cheek, horror at what the young boy before him had witnessed. He also did not understand how Harry had survived the Killing Curse, for it could only be that, given Harry's explanation. He also knew that the Black robes upstairs belonged to Voldemort who had lost his powers somehow and had vanished. He knew he had to get Harry out of here, in case any Death Eaters came here in search of their Master.

"Paddy, Why mummy and daddy not wakie wakie?" Harry asked as Sirius was trying to get out of the house.

"Mummy and Daddy have gone to heaven, Pup. It is only you and me now. We will meet Mummy and Daddy after sometime. Alright?" Sirius said trying to stay strong for his little son.

Sirius was raging internally at both himself for suggesting the Rat for a secret keeper and the Rat for betraying his best friends. When he made it out of the ruins of the house, he saw Hagrid searching a way to go in.

"Hagrid!" Sirius called, getting the half-Giant's attention.

"Sirius!" Hagrid called out relieved.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"Pr'fessor Dumbledore sent me. Said James and Lily were dead. But that 'arry was alive an' he told me te bring Harry te him. What 'appened, Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort attacked. Jamie and Lils are dead, Hagrid. I believe so is Voldemort. Harry was crying when I came in. He had a cut on his forehead. I just put on a wound healing potion on it and bandaged it. I don't think I would be stable enough to perform a healing spell. I am taking him to St. Mungo's now." Sirius said.

"I have orders from Pr'fessor Dumbledore ter bring Harry ter him. He is going ter keep 'Arry safe." Hagrid said with a stubborn tilt to his chin and Sirius sighed as he knew when Hagrid got like this there was no arguing with him. Hagrid worshiped Dumbledore, and his words were law for him. Sirius was in no condition to fight Hagrid. He decided to catch the Rat and take him to Dumbledore before explaining anything to the old man and getting the guardianship of his pup.

"Harry, Pup, Paddy has to go catch Wormtail who showed the bad man where we lived. I will come back to you as soon as possible, Alright? Will you go with Hagrid?" Sirius asked, although it was tearing him to do so to the boy who had just lost his mother and father just an hour ago.

Harry, for his part, was scared to let his Paddy go as he was thinking that he would not see his Paddy also for a long time like his mummy and daddy. He wondered if he had been a bad boy and if that was why all three of his parents were going away. "Harry be good boy, Paddy. Don't go." The little boy said with his lower lip trembling slightly. Sirius let his tears flow silently as he hugged the little boy tightly.

"You have not done anything wrong, Pup, Pettigrew was the one who did wrong. I'll go catch the Rat and come back to you as soon as I can. Till then, Paddy wants you to stay safe from the bad Black Man's friends who might hurt you like they did Mummy and Daddy. Will you do that for me, and stay safe? Please?" Sirius asked.

Although Harry did not understand fully, he understood that the bad man's friends might hurt him and that he had to go with the big beardy man to stay safe and that Paddy would come as soon as he could. He nodded although he was not pleased.

"Where are you going to take him, Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"Ter Harry's Aunt's. Dumbledore said that is the only place safe for him. He gave me a portkey to reach there." Hagrid said.

Sirius wanted to rage and curse at that but controlled himself as Harry was still in his arms watching him.

"Hagrid, I will give you Harry, but please, try to change Dumbledore's mind. I will catch the Rat and then come. Petunia does not like anything to do with Magic which included her sister. Harry also does not like portkeys because he always gets sick. Take my bike. Harry loves coming with me on that. I always charm a side-car for him when we used to go flying. If he falls asleep on the way, there is no need for you to worry. He has lost a lot of energy, so the little guy might be pretty tired." Sirius said, to which Hagrid just nodded. Sirius hugged and kissed his pup good-bye before giving him to Hagrid.

Sirius saw them take off, before he sent a patronus to the Longbottoms as well as call Minerva McGonagall, who was James' god-mother, on the mirror they had given her in case of emergencies. He knew he had to explain to Remus face to face. He tracked the Rat down to an alleyway in Muggle London. Unfortunately for him, Peter Pettigrew had expected him and blew up the street after cutting off his finger, shouting that Sirius betrayed the Potters and then transformed into his animagus form before going into the sewers. The aurors led by Bartemius Crouch, arrested Sirius and threw him into Azkaban without a trial which suited another man very well for his own plans.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva was woken up suddenly in the early hours by Sirius' voice. When she looked around for the source of the voice, she found the mirror which James and Sirius had given her in case they had an emergency. They only did not give one to the Longbottoms only because they had a little son too and they would not be able to come immediately. Minerva answered the mirror with dread coiling within her. "Sirius, What is it? You look terrible." Minerva said as soon as she saw Sirius' face.

"Minerva, Peter betrayed us. Voldemort attacked the Potter Cottage. Jamie and Lily are dead, but Harry is alive. I don't know how, but by Harry's description, Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at Harry and it rebound onto him. Voldemort has vanished, although his wand and a pile of robes is here. Hagrid was here, he told he was here on Dumbledore's orders and that Dumbledore told him James and Lily were dead, but Harry was alive. How did Dumbledore know if Harry was alive or not and James and Lily were dead? I was the first one here. I had gone to check on the Rat, and waited there for hours when he was not there. Anyway, Hagrid is to take Harry to Petunia's house on Dumbledore's orders. You know how she is. Please try to change Dumbledore's mind. I am going to track down Pettigrew. Everybody thinks I am the secret keeper and I need the Rat to prove that I am innocent." Sirius rambled.

Minerva understood the gist of what he was trying to tell and nodded her head, resolving to talk some sense into the headmaster. "You be careful, Sirius. Peter has managed to fool all of us. Please be careful." Minerva said.

Sirius nodded and cut the connection. When Minerva went to find the Headmaster, she did not find him either in his office or even his quarters. It was then Minerva decided to go to Privet Drive to wait for Dumbledore to come, all the while hoping that Sirius did not become rash. Minerva watched the Dursleys the entire day in her animagus form and was disgusted with the way Petunia was raising her son. She became angry when she heard Vernon Dursley call the Witches and Wizards "her lot."

Finally, when the inhabitants of Privet Drive were asleep, an old man with long white beard and purple robes appeared making Minerva narrow her eyes and her tail twitch. When Dumbledore had made the entire street dark with his deluminator, she transformed back and tried to get Dumbledore to admit that James and Lily were dead. She got really irritated with him when he acted so callously towards the death of two people and that he had passed a lot of parties on the way. She finally got him to admit that he was there to leave Harry with the Dursleys.

"Do you really think it is wise, Dumbledore? Lily used to tell a lot of stories about Petunia and I have seen today how they are spoiling their own son. Vernon Dursley did not even call is witches and wizards. He called us "Her Lot". Are these people really the ones fit to raise Harry? I know for a fact that Harry's guardian next in line is Sirius as he has blood-adopted little Harry." Minerva ranted.

"This is the best place for him Minerva. Sirius is suspected to be the reason Lily and James are dead. Besides, do you really trust Sirius to take proper care of Harry?" Dumbledore asked trying to turn her against Sirius.

"I know for a fact that it was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and not Sirius. I will testify for him. Sirius has gone to capture Pettigrew right now. Even if Sirius was unable to raise Harry, and I trust Sirius just as James and Lily trusted as they had given him permission for him to blood-adopt Harry, the Longbottoms are supposed to be Harry's primary Godparents. They can take Harry in." Minerva tried again.

"Harry needs special care as he has just witnessed his parents dying, Minerva. The Longbottoms have a one year old son who will keep them busy." Dumbledore denied.

"The Dursleys have a one year old son too, Dumbledore. Can you honestly think for one second that the Dursleys are better suited to look after a four year old boy who has already shown signs of magic, and deal with the accidental magic situation than the Longbottoms? If according to your logic, Harry needs special care, then as James' Godmother, I have every right to raise little Harry as I am also one of the guardians named in the Potters' Will." Minerva said getting irritated with the old man.

"Minerva, You already have too much work, what with being the Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor house as well as your teaching duties. You cannot dedicate the needed time to look after the young boy." Dumbledore said, wondering why Minerva was not accepting his decision as easily as before. He tried to influence her with legilimency, but unfortunately for him, her mental shields were very strong and if he tried to do even a little more forcefully, Minerva would notice it, and even more questions would arise after she had hexed him thoroughly.

"I am ready to resign my job, if that is what it takes to gain guardianship of Harry." Minerva said resolutely alarming Dumbledore.

"Minerva, I assure you that such drastic steps need not be taken. Harry would only be staying here until Sirius proves his innocence. After that Sirius will get the custody of young Harry." Dumbledore said though not meaning his words at all.

Minerva although not satisfied with that, just nodded her head. "How are you going to explain it to the Dursleys at this hour? Why did you not come earlier, before they went to bed, to explain this to them?" She asked.

"I have written a letter for them. I will put little Harry into a spell induced sleep and a letter with him, so the Dursleys know everything and Harry will only awaken when he is taken by Petunia." Dumbledore said.

"A Letter? How can you explain the events that happened last night in a letter? And what is this about spell induced sleep? Are you not going to knock and wake them?" Minerva asked scandalized.

"There is a chance that Petunia might reject taking in Harry if we awaken them now. It is better if they find him in the morning." Dumbledore said in his all-knowing voice.

Minerva's retort was cut short when they heard the roaring of Sirius' motorbike. Hagrid brought a sleepy Harry who saw Minerva and reached out to her calling out, "A'nt Minnie."

Minerva took Harry from Hagrid gently and comforted the little boy, turning away from Dumbledore, as he asked Hagrid what had happened and how he had gotten the motorbike. After Hagrid had explained what had happened, he asked if this was the best place for Harry.

Dumbledore although irritated with both Minerva and Hagrid questioning his decisions, assured Hagrid in a grandfatherly voice that he knew what he was doing. He silently shot a sleeping spell at the little boy, who was already tired, fell asleep making Minerva believe that Harry fell asleep due to his tiredness. Dumbledore then took Harry from Minerva and put him on the doorstep of the Dursleys and tucked the letter he had written in Harry's hand. He made a show of putting a sleeping spell on Harry for Minerva's benefit while in reality it was something else that would not be discovered until later in the young boy's life, although Dumbledore had no plans of revealing the type of spell he had cast to anyone.

Minerva had been intending to wake the Dursleys and explain tonight's events after Dumbledore had left; therefore, she changed into her animagus form once Dumbledore ordered (phrased as a request) them to leave. Dumbledore, who was expecting such an action, just shot a silent Obliviate at her the moment her back was to him, and he left confident that Minerva would forget what she had been intending to do. Although Minerva was obliviated, She had an instinct to ring the doorbell at least. Once she did, she apparated back to hogsmeade. Then, she made her way to Hogwarts snorting in contempt at the people celebrating. She fell into bed before she let her emotions show and cried to sleep thinking over and over about her godson's death and the betrayal of Sirius Orion Black.


End file.
